


Duty Calls

by Octosquid



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Human, Amethyst has no shame, Floating Timeline, Going by the name Steven Demayo, Nazis, Optimistic till the end, References to Hitler, Unspecified Timeline, WWII, World War II, casual nudity, some rude language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octosquid/pseuds/Octosquid
Summary: With German forces gaining ground quickly all across Europe, Allied forces need a solution to their biggest problems. Thus, G.E.M.S is formed. Now, as allied forces gain a foothold in Northern France, it is to officially assemble the unit and prepare them for their first mission.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, I'm having trouble with the timeline of this story already, so if i get things messed up or there's certain gear or vehicles that weren't made yet, please bare with me.

  
  
Private First Class Steven Demayo Personal Journal  
  
Entry #5  
  
Tuesday, March 18th 19**  
  
All I can think to myself is "How exciting!". A whole new world to see and experience, and I'm finally out of basic too! I can finally use all my training and put it to good use and help people, I'll definitely have to write dad when I can, just to let him know I got here alright. I hope he's not worried about me, he should have gotten some of my letters by now. Felt like I was on that boat for ages. I made sure all my gear was in check just in case, don't want a repeat of when the instructor caught me without my belt! I thought I was gonna die from all he PT he put me through! I was so excited yesterday when they told us we'd be landing tomorrow and going to our stations I could hardly sleep. Might as well try to get some Zs on the ride to base, still another hour drive.

* * *

  
  
It felt like Steven had just closed his eyes before his helmet was nearly knocked off of him by the guy sitting next to him. Bleary eyed, he readjusted his helmet quickly and looked over to his side. The man next to him giving him a cocky smile and started standing in the back of the truck, along with the other 14 or so men crammed in with them.  
  
"Rise and shine buttercup, we're here" He said, getting a few laughs from a couple other guys next to him. Steven let it slide, too excited to go to his post. To think he'd ever be fighting for good against the forces of evil, it was just like the stories of knights and chivalry his dad used to read to him. He stood up, making one final check of his gear. Weapon? Check. Field bag? Check. Medical bag? Double check, that was the most important after all.  
  
As he hopped down from the truck, he got his first look at the world he arrived in, taking it all in as he absorbed every detail. Looking around, there were people off loading supplies, digging trenches, building sandbag emplacements, radio operators talked hastily into their sets, twisting various nobs. Tents were in neat rows and men gathered around small fires made in the avenues eating rations and sharing stories, from back home, or what they've done here. The landscape is what caught him next, it was beautiful, lush meadows dotted with orchards and small farms in the distance, a brilliant blue sky held the sun almost directly above him as he enjoyed its soft glow and warm embrace.  
  
Steven realized he was just standing there like an idiot, and felt a rush of red in his face, thinking to himself that he should probably be finding out where he should be. He pulled out a crumpled document, bringing it close to his face to read it.   
  
"With distinction and honor, and by recommendation from Master Sargent, Private First Class Steven Demayo shall report to Forward Operating Base "Penny Lane" and is instructed to find Captain Margret Bates and report immediately."  
  
As he finished reading the note, Steven looked up and down the main road through camp, wondering where it was exactly he was supposed to report. He figured it wouldn't hurt to ask for directions and walked over to a small group of riflemen who were sharing a few cigarettes. One of the soldiers noticed Steven walking their way and nudged the men either side of him as he nodded towards him.   
  
"Hey fellas, sorry to bother you but do you know where I can find a Captain Bates? I'm supposed to report to her but I'm sorta... Lost? Hehe" Steven asked as he laughed nervously, feeling somewhat embarrassed not knowing where to go.  
  
One of the men took the cigarette out of his mouth for a moment,blowing out a thick white cloud before offering it to Steven, who kindly refused.  
  
"Feel sorry for ya kid, having to report to _her."_ He said, a smile growing on his face, as well as well as the soldiers next to him.  
  
"Wait, whys that?" Steven asked, his head tilting slightly as he listened.  
  
One of the other men at his side chimed in, a notable southern drawl coating his voice "Well she's a stuck up English dame for starters, sucks the fun outta everything and everything's gotta be perfect"  
  
"In other words, shes kinda a bitch." Chimed in another, taking a quick puff of his own cigarette.  
  
"But," The first man said, continuing his train of thought, " if you really gotta report to her, check the last set up down the road to the left, should be one of the bigger tents ste down there." He said as he leaned into the road, pointing down it while Steven followed his finger.  
  
"Well, thanks for your help, I really appreciate it." As he reaches out his hand to shake.  
  
"No problem kid," He replies, taking his hand and giving it a firm few shakes "and good luck, you'll need it"   
  
Steven marched down the road, rifle over his shoulder as he reached up to adjust his medic armband, still pristine and white. In no time he reached what he assumed where he was to report. Inside he heard a phonograph playing music softly. He stood in front of the tent's flaps for a moment, hesitating to enter as his nerves finally caught up to him, and butterflies danced in his stomach. He read the note once again, mainly as a way to give him time to muster the courage to enter the tent when he heard yelling from behind the tent. Steven panicked for a moment, thinking he was about to be in his first fight when he listened more carefully, as it seemed it sounded more like an argument between people than an actual fight. Making his way around the tent he found a dug out pit surrounded with sandbags, the dirt below covered by a few wooden planks, with communication equipment taking up one corner, and the whole thing covered by camouflage netting supported at the corners. As he scanned the put, he found the source of the yelling. A taller pale woman was berating a slightly shorter one, arms flailing about in frustration.  
  
"Must you just simply toss everything around with no rhyme or reason? Look at this mess! Its a wonder you can find anything in this garbage heap you call a work space!" She said, gesturing to the table off to the side, its contents haphazardly strewn across it as cables and wires dangled off of it, and jars of gunpowder lay knocked over.  
  
" Боже ты мой woman! I have a system! And is good system too!" Replied the other woman  
  
"Oh? And pray tell what system is that?" The taller woman snapped back  
  
"If I need, I find!" she replied back, crossing her arms in triumph as she shared her flawless system and beamed a wide smile.  
  
Before another word could be said, pale woman looks over to see Steven standing awkwardly off to the side. With a sigh, she pinches the bridge of her nose.  
  
"We'er not done with this conversation." She hisses before returning her attention to the boy in front of her.   
  
"May I help you?" She asks, a soothing English accent putting Steven at ease somewhat, before hastily handing her the letter he had in his hands.  
  
"Private First Class Steven Demayo reporting sir!... er mam!" He said, standing at attention and saluting,his face flushing red as he caught his mistake too late, causing the other woman to laugh. Ignoring her, the other woman read over the letter quickly, looking him up and down, and then reading the letter again. Sighing once again,she rest her elbow in her other hand, pinching the bridge of her nose once more.  
  
"There must be a mistake. Are you sure you are to be reporting to me?" She asked, obviously annoyed.  
  
"Yes mam, I'm positive." Steven answered, hoping he didn't make a mistake.   
  
She recomposes herself, readjusting her hair by flattening the few stray hairs that made their way out of her tight bun as she muttered to herself.  
  
"They promise me a top notch medic and the send me a starry eyed boy." Hearing this, Steven piped up  
  
"Well mam, I did graduate top of my class, I'm sure I'm up for the task!"  
  
"Fine, I'll look into it. In the meantime get some rest, I'm sure it was a long trip crossing the pond. And you may refer to me as Mam or Pearl. We go by designation, not name here." She said, turning to the radio in the corner to contact command.  
  
"Pearl? Designation?" Steven thought to himself as he shouldered his rifle and pack, leaning them against the sandbags. As he turns back around, he is greeted by the shorter woman mere inches from his face, a broad smile plastered on her.   
  
"Boo."  
  
Steven jumped back in surprise, falling backwards over some loose wires on the ground. Slightly dazed, he looks up to see the woman bent forward in laughter, wiping away a few tears before offering a hand up.  
  
"I am sorry мой друг, I could not help it," She said through the laughter "Your face was priceless"  
  
Steven took her hand, finding himself giggling at himself as well. He had to admit, she did get him good, and her laughter was contagious.  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you..." He paused, unsure how to address her.  
  
"Amethyst. Is designation. I am sure you will have one as well."  
  
"Well I guess until then you can just call me Steven." He said, still wondering what all the designations were for. Glancing over to the table that was the point of the argument earlier, he noticed a lot of explosives. Bricks of C4, grenades of various kinds, half assembled mines, sticks of TNT, and various detonators, along with an assortment of colored wires and lines. Steven began to feel nervous being so close to enough explosives to blow him to kingdom come. Amethyst notices his unease and a smile creeps across her face. Picking up a few of the grenades off the table, she calls for his attention.  
  
"Hey, watch this, I bet you never see someone juggle Гранаты before eh?" And before he could protest, she began tossing them into the air, laughing as she watched Steven begin sweating nervously. suddenly, she loses control of one of the grenades, and instead of grabbing it in the palm of her hand, the pin snagged her finger, being pulled out as the lever flies off, arming it. Catching the other two, she dives to the side as she calls out a warning  
  
"Down!"  
  
Without thinking, Steven jumps atop the grenade, curling his body around it tightly, and braces himself, waiting for the detonation. after a few seconds nothing happens. And then a few more seconds. After what seemed like an eternity, he opens his eyes, looking up to see Pearl and Amethyst above him.  
  
"Am I... Am I dead?" Steven asked, his voice trembling slightly as the adrenaline flows through his system.  
  
"Not yet you aren't" Pearl remarks, hoisting the boy up and wiping off the dirt that clung to him, and straightening his helmet. "But it seems that you are one of ours. Welcome aboard." She says, shaking his limp hand as he tries to comprehend what had just happened.  
  
"Wha- What?" He stuttered. He looks towards Amethyst, now twirling the pin around her finger.  
  
"Is a dud, no harm." She said, trying, and failing, to hold back her snickering.  
  
"Yes, it seems that there was no mistake in your posting, you are with us now. Welcome to G.E.M.S Steven."  
  
Steven tried to comprehend everything that had just happened, his life still flashing before his eyes. All he could say was   
  
"G.E.M.S?"  
  
Pearl responded quickly, not wanting to leave him in the dark any longer. "Yes, G.E.M.S, Guerrilla Engagement and Munition Sabotage. Our goals are to do everything in our power to disrupt the German back lines and are tasked with the capture and elimination of high value targets. Understand?"  
  
"Crystal mam." Steven responds, regaining his senses.  
  
"Very good, now, really, get some rest. We are currently on standby. Chow is at 1900, latrine is across the road." And with that, she entered the tent, the flaps closing behind her, and the music changed. it was something operatic, slow and beautiful.   
  
Steven, tired from his journey and recent events, slumped down, leaning against his pack, and let himself drift off to sleep, with dreams of being a hero of the war and making his country proud. 


	2. Calm before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven, having finally found his post, finds himself apart of his first mission. Needing to prove his mettle, he's not the only one questioning his ability to complete the mission at any cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse the short hiatus, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Actual action will start next chapter. This chapter turned out to be more a slice of life than anything, and I didn't originally intend for that, but im happy how it came out.

Steven sat in the pit, having woke some time earlier, eating the beef stew the field kitchen had made. As he did, he watched in fascination as he witness Amethyst almost inhale her serving he brought her, forgoing any sort of utensil and opting to drink straight from the tin. Amethyst noticed the boy staring, and simply smiled a wide toothy grin before turning back to her work station, fiddling with various triggers and fuses, her tongue slightly sticking out as she concentrated closely on her work. Steven continued to finish his meal before he turned to some paper and pen, planning to send his father a letter letting him know he arrived in France.  
  
"Dear dad,  
  
I'm finally here! From what I've seen France is such a beautiful place and the fellas here seem to be nice enough. I found my post, though I can't talk much about it, but I think I'm in good hands so don't worry! I miss you, and I promise when I get some I'll be sure to try and come home for a bit. So far were just waiting around, and my squad mates are kinda... Unique I guess? well, I wont make this too long so I'll leave it at that. I promise to write often so you know I'm alright, and don't worry about me too much, I'll be okay!  
  
Your Son,  
  
Steven"  
  
As he finished his letter, Steven sat back, taking a moment to enjoy the air. The afternoon was drawing to an end, and dusk was a few hours away. It felt almost peaceful, like there was no war to fight. He finished his moment to himself, folding up his letter and putting it in his pocket to mail later. When he got up to stretch, Pearl exited the large tent connected to the tent, walking hastily to the radio system in the pit. Amethyst noticed the woman rush by and immediately stopped her work, a spark of excitement glinting in her eyes. Turning to Steven, she nudged him with her elbow.  
  
"You know what this means?" She asked, almost giddy with anticipation.  
  
"No Ma'am, I don't. What's going on? Why's the captain in such a rush?" Steven said, trying to figure out what Amethyst was getting so worked up for.  
  
"We are about to get orders! Is exciting, so boring sitting in camp doing nothing. And don't call me ma'am. Makes me feel old, Amethyst is fine." She explained, playfully punching Steven in the shoulder a little too harder than he'd like.  
  
"Yes ma'am, er I mean Amethyst." He said, rubbing his arm where she hit him, now feeling the anticipation well in his chest the same as Amethyst, as they both watched pearl sit on the radio, listening intensely as she scratched notes down on a pad and drawing lines on a map close at hand. Never saying a word, only listening and writing. After what seemed like ages, she finally spoke. A simple "Yes sir, will do." was all that was said before turning off the radio and turning to face her squad mates, both of whom were staring at her intensely, slightly unnerving her.  
  
Amethyst spoke first, her excitement overwhelming her."Well? What are the orders? We move out, we blow up something, we kill someone, what?"She asked, hoping for a quick response.  
  
Pearl gave a frustrated sighed before answering. "If you would give me a second to explain, I would gladly tell you."  
  
She said in a huff as she turned to grab the map and note pad, placing them on the table sat in the center of the pit. Steven listened intently, ready to take in his first official orders.  
  
"Command came in, says our orders are to move up to Le Bec - Hellouin, some 22 kilometers South East from our position, and make our way around the village gathering intelligence on the German forces in the area, as well as setting timed charges on the ammo depot and artillery pieces set in the village. From what out intel has gathered, there are civilians in the area so watch your fire, and it is paramount that we not be found out until the charges detonate. Amethyst and I will be heading around the North side of the village, Steven will be heading South, linking up with Garnet around here," She said, gesturing to a area marked in a circle about a mile outside of town. Steven felt a pang of panic as he heard he would be going on his own for a bit on his first mission, hoping that whoever this Garnet was would be there. "After we plant the charges, we'll rendezvous on the Eastern side of the village, wait for the charges detonate, and we'll head home and advance with the troops next day. We'll be leaving tomorrow at 2200 tomorrow. Any questions?"  
  
She finished her briefing, waiting for Amethyst to ask some absurd question, but found Steven sitting there with his hand raised, finding that rather amusing as she found a small smile on her face because of it. Readjusting herself, she acknowledged the young man, giving him a nod to allow him to speak.   
  
"Ma'am, what if Garnet doesn't show up? What do I do?" Steven asked hoping his worries would be solved with her answer.  
  
Pearl's answer was quick and precise. "Then continue the mission as planned, plant the charges, and rendezvouses with us at the eastern side of the village."  
  
Her answer filled him with more dread as he thought about having to go into a German occupied town, let alone there was the chance of having to do it on his own. Seeing his worried expression, Pearl went to quickly reassure him.  
  
"I wouldn't worry, Garnet is exceptionally reliable in these kinds of things. She'll most likely find you before you find her, but if you make it to the link up point and she isn't there, wait for about half an hour before proceeding onward, just in case shes a little behind schedule." She said, trying to fill the boy with confidence without making any promises about the possible situation that may arise.  
  
The rest of the night was uneventful, after the briefing, each retreated to their own spots to prepare for the next day. Steven sat on the side, cleaning his rifle and going over all his gear to make sure everything was in order. Pearl returned to her tent to think about any possible outcome that might befall them tomorrow, and to come up with a solution before it even happens, pacing inside the tent while she thinks. Amethyst returned to her worktable, finishing her project before packing a bag with the charges for the mission, treating them with care like one would a baby. After a while, it was time for light out, and around the camp fires were put out and rigged light systems were turned off as the night watch took to their positions and patrols. Amethyst gave a long yawn and stretched out her back before going into the tent, the creak of a cot could be heard as she sank her weight onto it and soon after her soft snoring began. Steven began feeling the call of his cot as well, and entered the tent for the first time. I was unremarkable, a writing desk in the corner, and four cots set up, each with their own footlocker, and a weapon rack near the front flaps. Placing his rifle in the rack, he sat on the edge of his cot, beginning to undress when he felt a little self-conscious. He felt odd having to share a tent with strangers, let alone women. While he usually stripped down to his skivvies to sleep, he opted to sleep in his olive drab undershirt, and his pants, folding his jacket neatly and laying it on the footlocker, and placing his boots beside them. As he sat in the dark, he stared at the roof of the tent for a while, his mind racing with though. He was excited, terrified, hopeful and worried, so many emotions whirled inside him as he lie there. Finally, he forced himself to close his eyes, and try not to worry too much, as he concentrated on the the chirps of the crickets outside who began singing their sweet midnight songs before he finally drifted off to sleep.  
  


* * *

* * *

Steven ran through the dark forest, the moon blocked by heavy clouds as he made his way through the underbrush. Behind him, beams from flashlights swiped across the trees as men shouted. He heard them crashing through the bushes behind him, not knowing where exactly he was but knew enough to give chase.   
  
"Nach ihm! Lass ihn nicht entkommen!" Ordered one of the men as troops flooded into the forest, a seemingly never ending wave of manpower. As he gave a glance backwards, the bright light of a flashlight rested on him, blinding him as he tripped over his feet, falling and rolling a few times before catching himself and continued running.  
  
"Achtung! Da ist der Amerikaner!" One of them shouted, followed by the loud cracks of rifle fire. The bark of trees exploded next to him and plumes of dirt were thrown in the air as bullets flew past him. Steven returned fire with his 1911, firing blindly behind him as he ran, his legs becoming weak, his breath growing heavy. He began slowing, feeling as if he were running in mud as the German soldiers closed in, shouting and firing their weapons, the rounds landing closer and closer around him. Steven fell again, feeling a sharp pain in his ankle as he hit the ground, and knew he wouldn't be able to run on it. Climbing over a nearby log, he loaded a fresh magazine into his pistol and peaked over the log, a hail of fire greeting him as he did. He ducked down, taking quick breaths to psych himself up before popping up again, firing in quick succession at the incoming lights, unable to see the Germans themselves. As he fired more and more of the lights went out, and less fire returned as he continued firing, until the lights seemed to be moving away.  
  
"Rückzug! Er ist zu gut! Wir haben keine Chance!" They shouted once more before retreating back into the woods, pride welling up in his chest as he had single-handedly driven off the German forces. He stood up, forgetting his ankle and posed triumphantly on the log he used as cover.  
  
  
"That's right cowards! Run away! You tell Hitler he's next!" He shouted at them, shaking a fist in triumph.

* * *

* * *

  
  


Reveille played as Steven snapped awake, sitting up in his cot as he looked around bleary eyed. No longer in the dark forest, he was back in the tent. He stretched his arms wide, giving a yawn as he dressed himself hastily, noting Pearl was already gone, and Amethyst was still fast asleep. Peaking out the tent, he saw the camp begin stirring with activity as the sleepy eyed soldiers began exiting their tents, doing their own stretches as some of them made their way to the covered kitchen, the smell of food soon lofting over to the tent, making Steven's stomach growl. Deciding to do her a favor, he went to wake her up so she didn't oversleep and miss breakfast. He stood for a second, wondering how to go about waking her, before deciding to just gently shaking her would work.  
  
As he began to shake her, she suddenly lashed out, Steven only just able to jump back as the glint of a knife flashed by where he just was. Looking up at Amethyst, she still seemed to be asleep for the most part, having lied back down.  
  
A-Amethyst, you awake?" Steven called out, unwilling to close the distance again "You're gonna miss breakfast if you sleep in." He said, hoping to rouse her from her sleep. Groaning, she finally began to wake, eyes still firmly closed, her long hair a mess and knife still in hand. Her sheet covering her falling off her chest, relieving she was one to sleep in the nude. Shocked, Steven immediately turned his back to her, even throwing his hands over his eyes for good measure. His face burned in embarrassment as it took on a bright red color.   
  
"Mmm Доброе утро Steven." She said, her voice raspy from sleep and oblivious to her assets hanging in the open air. She gave a good stretch, her arms reaching above her head as she finally opened her eyes and noticed Steven turned from her with his hands covering his face. Before she asked what was wrong, she felt the cool morning air and looked down, answering her own upcoming question. Bursting out laughing she threw on her undershirt and her pants, before calming down.  
  
"You can look now дитя, I am decent." She told the boy as he peaked through a gap in his fingers, verifying she was before fully uncovering himself. Still red in the face, he found he couldn't look her in the eye out of his own embarrassment, which further amusement.   
  
"Umm... Breakfast is ready at the chow tent" He told her meekly, the image still burned in his mind.  
  
"What is the matter дитя? You act like you've never seen a woman before" Amethyst teased as she got further dressed, donning her jacked. She wanted to tease the boy just a little to start her day right as she quickly straightened her hair and tied it into a messy bun. She motioned to Steven to follow her out the tent and he obliged, his neat march that was hammered into him in boot camp juxtaposed her casual saunter.   
  
"No! I've seen women before it's ju-" Began Steven, trying to explain himself before Amethyst interrupted him   
  
"Oh! I thought you for a архипиздрит! Haha how many hearts have you broken eh?" She laughed as she jabbed him with her elbow, her eyebrows raising and lowering to tease him.  
  
"A what? No no not like that! I mean I've never seen one ya'know..." His face reddened again as he admitted. Amethyst's eyes widened as the bow sheepishly fidgeted as they walked, her coy smile growing as she realized what he was saying.  
  
"Oooh you are целка! A cherry boy ha!" She said almost a little to loudly. Steven was now overwhelmed with embarrassment and frustration finally caved in   
  
"Yes! yes I am! now can we please drop it?" Steven pleaded. Amethyst quieted her laughter and raised her hands in a small gesture of surrender.   
  
"Okay, okay, sorry for teasing too much. Should have warned you I sleep that way, France is warmer than I am used to, more comfortable that way." Amethyst explained herself, having finally arrived at the mess tent, getting in line for their morning meal. As they found a spot to sit and eat, Steven asked a question he had burning in the back of his head.   
  
"So, I've got to know, do you always sleep with your knife? You near slashed me open when I tried waking you." He asked as he spooned some oatmeal into his mouth. Amethyst looked up from her meal, already mostly gone, a twinge of embarrassment now running through her. She swallowed her mouthful, thinking on how she should answer.  
  
"You can never be too careful. Helps me keep safe at night, like чучело медведя, er, what is the word... Stuffed bear!"  
  
Steven nodded, agreeing that would be smart in case something were to happen.  
  
  
The rest of breakfast was filled with small talk, and afterwards the two went their separate ways, with Steven going to exercise, and Amethyst going back to the pit to make last minute adjustments to the charges they needed later tonight. "Jeez that is tonight" He thought to himself, a sinking feeling in his stomach forming as he remembered his dream of being chased down. His jog around the perimeter slowing slightly as a few other guys passed by him, running the same circuit. But he remembered the triumph he felt as he drove off the Nazi soldiers. He began to repeat the mission in his head as he finished his laps just to ground himself. Reach the village, split up, rendezvous with Garnet, plant the charges, link up with the others, blow the charges and get out. With any luck he wouldn't even have to fire his gun once, and the Nazis will be none the wiser. Feeling confident, he went and cleaned up, and did work around the camp, digging defenses, running supplies up and down camp, filling sand bags. Time seemed to fly by as it was time for dinner already, walking back to the chow tent and getting something to eat, he was waved down by Amethyst who was sat down with Pearl. Pearl hadn't even looked up from the papers she was reading when she spoke to Steven.   
  
"Are you ready for tonight? Do you know what you're doing?" She asked as she scanned the documents, taking conservative bites of her food between lines.  
  
"Yes Ma'am, I'm ready!" He answered in earnest. Pearl smiled at his enthusiasm as she looked up at him, his face beaming with determination. Leaving it at that, the three sat in silence, finishing eating and going back to the tent to make final preparations to leave tonight.   
  
  
The sun began sinking low in the sky and the crickets began to chirp their songs again. The three met by a jeep they were to use to get close to the village, coming back for it after the mission to get some. Pearl laid the map once more on the hood of the jeep, being thorough about the plan before reaching into her pocket, tossing something to Steven. Quickly catching it, he turned it in his hand, sing it was a small brass clicker attached to a beaded chain. He gave it a few squeezes, a loud clicking rang out as he did. Just as he was about to ask, Pearl chimed in.  
  
"That," She started, holding up her own clicker, "Is your cricket. It's a signaler to identify friendlies when calling out regularly would be ill advised. Its use is simple, if you are trying to identify a friendly, click it once. If you are greeted by two clicks in rapid succession, then its a friendly. Same goes if you hear the click, you best click in response twice or your liable to get shot by friendlies." Steven gave a nod, understanding what to do before putting the chain on as it rested on his chest along with his dog tags. They all climbed into the jeep, Amethyst taking the wheel and Steven sitting in the back, and drove off into the night. As Steven sat in the back, holing his rifle, he wouldn't help but bounce his leg as they road down the dirt road, mixed feelings stirred in him as he went out to face the enemy for the first time. He will do his duty, he has to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I would appreciate any feedback or suggestions if you would be so kind.


	3. Update

Sorry about the inactivity, I lost the entire chapter I was working on and have to start from scratch again.


End file.
